Bogmire (BIT)
Bogmire is a minor antagonist faced in Mario & Luigi: Back in Time. He's a ghost that was faced in Luigi's Mansion for the GameCube. Appearance Bogmire is a purple ghost-like entity. He has yellow eyes, a gaping mouth, two wing-like hands and a puddle on where he's standing. His shadows are black versions of Bogmire. History Bogmire first appeared when Mario & Luigi entered the Scard Mansion. He greeted the brothers and ensured them a nice stay. In this scene, the mansion seemed peaceful and bright but when Bogmire left, a large thunder sound was heard which darkened the whole mansion. Bogmire appeared in some places trying to shoot balls of ink at you and when reached, he'll simply disappear. When you reach the graveyard part, he'll appear from the shadows and mention that the brothers did lots of damage to their mansion and proceeded to attack the brothers. Despite his strength and powers, he was beaten and quickly disappeared. The next time he was seen, he was working as King Boo's right-hand man and apparently butler. Like King Boo, Bogmire after his king's defeat, was turned into a portrait for Professor E. Gadd to hang in his lab. Battle Bogmire is a formidable foe in the battle and can create fake copies of himself. His first attack is to disappear and reappear near a bro and punch him. This can be avoided by jumping. His second attack is to send copies of himself to the bros which need to hammer the copies before they reach them. His third attack is to go to the background and fire many purple balls at the bros. This attack can be dodged by jumping. His fourth attack is to create a quicksand-like puddle that will try to suck in the bros. This can be avoided by repeatedly jumping. His fifth and final attack is to go inside his puddle and heal himself for 70 HP points. Quotes "Greetings. And welcome to the Scard Mansion. We hope your stay here will be of upmost excitement. I ensure you two a nice stay...if you can survive." "Times like these require effort my dear brothers. But unfortunately, this will be as far as you two will go. I cannot let anymore hooligans damage our fine mansion" "Here are the two trouble-makers sir. Mind if I give you a spot of tea?" Stats *HP: 1620 *Power: 456 *Defense: 209 *Speed: 109 *Experience: 1019 *Coins: 687 *Item-Drop: Boo Tea *Related: Shadow Bogmire Shadow Bogmire Shadow Bogmires are the names of the copies made by Bogmire in his battle. They are essentially purplish-black versions of the real one. Attacks Their only attack is to shoot balls of purple at a bro. This needs to be jumped to be avoided. Stats *HP: 130 *Power: 90 *Defense: 209 *Speed: 109 *Experience: 0 *Coins: 0 *Item-Drop: None *Related: Bogmire Trivia *Unknowingly, Bogmire can communicate in this game. As his Luigi's Mansion counterpart was silent. *Bogmire's voice is supposed to be a British-accented butler. Category:Villains Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:BIT Bosses